Proposal
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Casey Jones has a problem, so he asks Raphael for help -- Dialogue Fic --


**MY first dialogue fic! AND it's valentine oriented!! Well kinda...I thought it would be fun to do it :P I like the dialogue too much to add anything to it...and I am just being kinda lazy as well haha but OH WELL**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Only the embarrassment I put them through lmao**

--

--

_**~Proposal~ **_

--

--

"You have got to be kidding me"

"I'm serious"

"No, really, your messing with me ain't ya? _please_ man tell me this is one big joke"

"I am not messing with ya! I am completely serious!"

"...NUUUUH you almost had me, your kidding"

"DUDE, I am completely and utterly serious!"

.

.

"Okay now you are starting to freak me out"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FREAK OUT! I WANT YOU TO SAY YES!"

"I AM NOT SAYING YES! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN _MIND_?!"

"Why not! Is the suit too much? Did I get the wrong roses? am I doing this proposing thing right?"

"No no the roses are just perfect, I like the candles too"

"Really? I thought the candles looked a bit cheesy-"

"CASEY YOU PSYCHO CRAZY SONOVA BITCH, WHY ARE YOU PROPOSING TO ME!?!!?"

"What? NO! I am just practicing man!!"

"Oh thank god..."

"I wouldn't marry you, yuk"

"Yuk? Whats that 'sposed to mean?"

"Uhh well-errm-"

"What? am I not pretty enough?"

"NO! Uhhh your very pretty"

"EYUCK YOU JUST CALLED ME PRETTY"

"But I though you wanted-"

"Just ew man, save it for the girl your gonna marry"

"You should be flattered!"

"FLATTERED!??!?! Is there something wrong up in your fat head? WHY would I ever marry _you_"

"I ain't wanting to marry YOU! I was just practicing for Ape!"

"On me? WHY!? Do I remind you of _April_ in ANY shape or FORM?! Did she suddenly turn green and sprouted a shell without me _knowing_? WHAT the shell is wrong with you!?"

"I err-"

"Seriously what were you _thinking_? you almost gave me a heart attack"

"...You wear red"

"Say what?"

"Your bandana, April's a red head...you know- PLUS your my best friend-"

"Casey...just _shut up_ and get up off the ground"

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YES!"

"YES TO WHAT!? I thought you wanted to practice?"

"Yeh I do, now help me practice"

"No way in hell"

"COME ON!"

"NO!"

"The sooner you help me practice the sooner you can leave and never tell anybody about this ever"

"..........................You wont ever mention this?"

"No"

"EVER?"

"Not in a million years"

"Why do I always get sucked into shit like this?"

"Because your the greatest buddy in the whole wide world-"

"Hug me and I will impale you with my sai"

"Okay fine, just walk through the door again"

"I came in through the window numskull"

"Then come in through the window!"

"Geeze your pushy"

"Go go GET TO IT! I'm growing older by the second"

"Don't worry Jones, your still gonna be ugly either way"

"I might just lock you out there"

"Is that any way to treat your fiance?"

"You ain't my fiance! Your my pretend fiance for the next 5 minutes"

"Well treat me right or I ain't gonna say yes"

"Out. Window. NOW. HUNNY!"

"Hunny? That the best you- OKAY OKAY geeze don't throw those stinkin roses at me!"

"Okay, you ready?"

"Ready as a fake mutant turtle fiance will ever be"

"Right...ACTION!"

"Action? this ain't a movie-"

"ACTION!"

"Rrrrgh Casey? What are you doing?"

"Raph...April doesn't have a southern accent"

"ON WITH IT!!"

"AND SHE DON'T WIELD A SAI!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR CASEY YOU EITHER PROPOSE TO ME NOW OR I'M LEAVING!"

"Oh come on Raph! Don't be like that! It's tough proposing to the love of your life!"

"Well the love of your life is gonna walk out that door if you don't start getting this right"

"No RAPH, PLEASE STAY, I WILL PROPOSE TO YOU PROPERLY, I SWEAR, WE'LL GET MARRIED, HAVE KIDS, LIVE SOMEWHERE IN THE COUNTRY, I'LL TREAT YOU RIGHT!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, Nobody would say yes to that crappy proposal!"

"It's my first time proposing! You could be a little more supportive!"

"YOU could let me go!"

"YOU COULD SAY YES!"

"I WILL NOT SAY YES UNTIL YOU PROPOSE PROPERLY AND NICELY!"

"Nicely!? That wasn't nice? I SAID I'D TREAT YOU RIGHT!"

"YOU SCREAMED IT!"

"Only cause you screamed at me first!!"

"Your not doing it right! You hafta sweep me off my feet and leave me no other choice but to say yes!!"

"FINE!!"

.

.

.

"Well?"

"Hold on I am getting in the zone-"

"HURRY IT UP JONES"

"Raphael Hamato! You are the single most amazing girl I have ever met in my life, you are my best friend and my soul mate, nothing would make me happier then to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, I swear by my word that I will treat you better then anybody in this world can, I will always make you smile, I will always be there when you cry and I will protect you from anything that wants to hurt you, So will you marry me?"

.

"Aww Case-"

"Southern accent not working dude"

"DAMNIT I WAS GONNA SAY YES!!"

"NO! I TAKE IT BACK, I LOVE YOUR SOUTHERN ACCENT!!"

"LIAR!"

"IF you _don't_ say yes I'll jump out that window"

"THAT'S UNFAIR-"

"I WONT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER RAPHAEL!! Please MARRY ME"

"Casey! Leggo of my hand!!"

"No! MARRY ME!!"

"CASEY!"

"PLEAASE RAPHAEL! I LOOOVE YOU!!"

"FINE I'LL MARRY YOU, BUT THAT BETTER BE ONE BIG HOUSE ON THE COUNTRY SIDE! And I get to name the kids, I heard about your plans for an Arnold Casey Junior, that ain't happening bub"

"Aww pleeaase"

"NO!"

"Just one kid, you can name the other 4"

"5 KIDS?! NUH UH"

"WHY NOT!? three boys, two girls, it'll be perfect!"

"Perfect for you! You ain't the one giving birth to the 5 freaking kids"

_"I agree on Raph with that one"_

_"Yeh 5 mini Casey's and Raph's running around doesn't sound that great"_

"....Case....that better not be who I think it is"

"uhmmm, I dunno, who do you think it is?"

_"Oh don't mind us Raph"_

_"Uh huh don't let us ruin your perfect moment, but I dibs being your Maid of Honour"_

"Mikey........"

_"No Mikey's right! We'll take you for manicures and spa treatments"_

"Don...Your digging yourself a grave"

_"__Oh it could be so much fun, _shopping for the perfect dress, getting all those cool bride magazines"

_"Yeh n Mike can bake you a nice white wedding cake"_

"I'm warning you"

_"OH and the hens night, we'll hire you a stripper and everything"_

"Mikey...I'm gonna kill you"

_"And when it comes to the big day you can just put a bag over your head, nothing could- EEEEEEEEEEEEEK"_

_"AAHHHHHHHH MOVE FASTER MIKEY!!!"_

"YOUR BOTH DEAD MEAT"

_"LEOOO SAVE US! THE BLUSHING BRIDE IS ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE"_

"SHUT UP!"_  
_

.

.

"What just happened...?"

_"I dunno, but just so you know Master Splinter is gonna want to give you two the talk before the big wedding"_

"Wh-What?"

_"Well if you expect to get my younger brother pregnant 5 times..."_

"Don't even go there Leo"

--

--

**THERE, DONE**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY!!**

**CLICK DA BUTTON**

**Read and Review pleaaase, critics welcome but try not to flame! NO HATE ON VALENTINES DAY lol**


End file.
